


Waking up to Ash and Dust

by KipperSkipper



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege: Operation Chimera DLC, Infected Marius "Jäger" Streicher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipperSkipper/pseuds/KipperSkipper
Summary: Basically Jäger wakes up after crashing in New Mexico and finds he is rapidly changing. Everyone is naturally worried and scared, but how will Bandit react?
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 16





	Waking up to Ash and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic and posting it anywhere. Hopefully its alright!

Jäger's POV:

I knew I was fucked the second my helicopter stopped responding to me after I dropped the team of chosen OPs off to search and recover Dr. Macintosh. "Shit..", was all I could utter before the copter crashed into the nearest infested building in this desert hellscape. After that everything went dark. 

-

A loud beeping snapped me out of my stupor of unconsiousness. I tried to stand but a sudden stabbing pain in my left thigh prevented me from doing so. Peering down I grimaced at the state my body was in. My thigh had a gaping wound with blackish spikes protruding in and around it. I went to poke one but was snapped out of it when the beeping was silenced and was replaced with familar voices in the distance. "Doc...? Dom... are you there?" I hopefully called out into the dimly lit ruins. Heavy footsteps and voices returned my call and I had to restrain myself from cheering and crying in relief. "We're on our way Jäger! Don't move!" Dom's voice rung out.

Thank god. I was finally going to get out of this hell. I made it. I could hug Bandit and he could kiss me and... well. I don't know if all my wishes will come true but... maybe this wiil help me get over my stupid crush. But, I have more pressing things to worry about brain, namely the fact my back feels like it's burning. God.. fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? It feels like my back has four bumps on it? What the fuck is happening? I couldn't help myself anymore and let out a cry of pain. The second it left my throat I heard a gasp of horror. Turning to face the source of the noise I saw Doc. His face was pale and when Bandit popped in from the doorway he only muttered, "Shit." 

I gulped nervously and tried leaning toward Bandit to get a grip and hoist myself up but he leaned away at the last second and I ended up slipping onto my stomach. A surprised yelp escaped my mouth and Bandit quickly leaned down to check if I was alright. "Sorry Mar, your appearance currently is scaring the shit out of me." 

I must've looked confused as Doc kneeled down by my back and told me, "Jäger, after your crash I think you likely were scratched by a specimen of whatever these spikes are. Similar to what is currently growing on you." Blinking I attemped to feel my back. "Now Marius, I don't think that's a good ide-", Bandit started but quickly stopped as I was screaming. I couldn't control whatever had become of me and apparently freaking out only made things worse, as I felt my skin rip open due to my protruding spikes growing longer. 

My pain and the growth and screams ended up as a vicious cycle that seemingly wouldn't end. Only it did when everything starting fading. Objects started getting blurry and spots danced across my vision. The last thing I saw was Dom as he tightly gripped my shoulders and was... crying? No.. that couldn't be right...


End file.
